


Wash away my tears

by Dagagada



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Kissing in the Rain, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Rain, Rain Sex, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, Wet Clothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 16:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/pseuds/Dagagada
Summary: It's raining and Rey is crying. It was supposed to be a great evening. Bonfire on Solo's private beach. Then why is she sobbing uncontrollably and getting her beautiful white dress soaking wet?For Holly's birthday - I hope I made your wish come true, happy birthday <3For House Crylo, especially my girls: Waffles, Briar and Terestriel, who I met in NYC.





	Wash away my tears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlbaStarGazer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbaStarGazer/gifts), [SpaceWaffleHouseTM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceWaffleHouseTM/gifts), [thewayofthetrashcompactor (BriarLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriarLily/gifts), [Riels_shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riels_shorts/gifts).



[ ](https://www.fotosik.pl/zdjecie/acb117482ac2fc54)

The rain was almost poetic and helpful; it corresponded with her mood and hid her hot tears and sobs pretty well. She was so pathetic. How could she ever have hope anymore, after all these years? Of course, he saw her as nothing more than his best friend’s little sister. She was such an idiot thinking that graduating from high school would somehow change something between them, that he would finally see a woman in her. 

Sure, he was nice to her all summer, but it was a given. Poe asked him to take care of her since she was going to the same college as him. She had no idea how would she face him in August. Maybe she should switch schools?

She tried to calm down, any time now they’d notice that she disappeared. They probably sat comfortably in the Solo family beach house now. She needed to go back, but she couldn’t move. What a pathetic fool she was. All dolled up in her best white summer dress after he came and asked her personally. It was a sign, wasn’t it? He could just say that to Poe and she would come anyway, but he came and asked her if she would come to the bonfire he was organizing on Solo’s private beach. Like he wanted her specifically to come. 

She guessed it was only a courtesy since he only smiled at her once she came, saying he was happy to see her there. Yeah, sure. He was extra happy, didn’t talk to her all night, delirious probably when he had Kaydel on his lap. Fucking Kaydel  from her class, she was everything Rey was not. Blonde and curvy, easy going and flirtatious. That was it. Rey excused Hux as he went on and on about some music he was compiling as a DJ and left for a walk on the beach; this sight was too much for her. 

The rain started to fall, it was a beautiful metaphor for her feelings because she wanted to cry so badly. All those years of crushing on him and thinking that she was probably too young and maybe that’s why he kept his distance. She wasn’t so young anymore and he went for Kaydel. How could she compete with that? She needed to bury this love as soon as possible because being his roommate in the Fall would be unbearable. Poe was happy, his little sister would have a responsible companion, and she’d be safe living with Ben. He always said his friend was a big nerd. Now it all looked like a nightmare to her. She cried openly, feeling the rain mix with her tears, soaking her beautiful dress. She thought she looked cute in it, but comparing herself to Kaydel in shorts and bikini top, she looked like a little girl. 

She was so caught up in her pain she didn’t hear him at first. 

“Rey? Rey, what are you doing here?” She turned around, afraid to face him, hoping he wouldn’t notice her tears. 

“Nothing, I’ll be right back,” She answered shakily. 

His voice became worried and tense. “Rey? What happened? Did Hux said something to you? I’m gonna kill that fucker.” 

“No, Ben, no. He didn’t say anything. I just needed air.” She sounded calmer, thank god. 

“And that’s why you’re here, alone in the rain and obviously crying?” She never could fool him. 

“Please, leave me alone, Ben. Go to Kaydel, she’s probably worried.” She couldn’t help herself. 

“What? Kaydel? Why would she be worried?” He sounded confused. 

“Aren’t you two like…” She trailed, not knowing what to say and not to sound more jealous that already. 

He laughed but humorlessly “I couldn’t get rid of her. I mean how do you politely tell a girl that you’re not interested?” 

_ Really? _ She couldn’t believe that someone wouldn’t be attracted to Kaydel. “You’re not? I mean it’s not my business. You don’t have to answer that.” She really wanted to stop sounding like a jealous girlfriend when she had no right to be. 

“I’m not, and I wish it was your business. Didn’t you notice? I guess not. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable. But why are you crying? Don't try to hide it. I know you Rey Rey.” 

Oh, god, this was so humiliating, and she really needed to stop reading so much into his speech than it really meant, but still, she had to ask. “What do you mean you wished it was my business? I’ll tell you if you tell me Ren Ren.” She used his childhood nickname as he used hers. They called themselves that when they were small, and Poe made fun of them, but Ben never cared about his teasing. 

She finally dared to turn around and look at him. He looked so adorable, and her heart clenched. His normally fluffy and glorious hair was slicked back by the rain. He was shirtless, clad only in black jeans, his amazing chest on display, and she felt a different kind of wet pooling in her underwear. It was embarrassing. He looked at her with pleading eyes and extended his hand, “come on, let's hide under the tree at least.” 

She was suddenly aware that her white dress became see-through and clung to her body like a second skin. She didn't wear a bra since it was so hot, and her little tits didn’t push her dress as Kaydel’s did. 

He must have read her mind as she was nearing him, his gaze swept over her body and stopped at her chest. She blushed and was happy that rain and dusk hid her embarrassment but also arousal pretty well. She felt tight in her skin under his hot gaze. 

It was better under the tree. Only single drops of rain fell, and he put his hands on her shoulder. His eyes were very dark, she has never seen that look on him before. 

  
  


“Rey,” his voice was deep and throaty, and her heart started galloping. 

“What I’m about to tell you… I mean I can’t wait anymore, I tried. If you don’t feel the same you can totally live with somebody else this year. I’ll figure out something to tell Poe, but please hear me out. I need to say this, and then we can forget about it if you wish.” 

She started to fear what he was going to say? Was he gay? Did he have a girlfriend or boyfriend? Did he notice her stupid crush, and she made him uncomfortable? Did he want to let her down politely? She held her breath waiting for his words like a prison sentence. She only hoped she could survive this heartbreak, her first heartbreak, with a little dignity. 

“Rey,” He started, and she felt the new wave of tears running down her cheeks. His eyes widened as he brought his hand up, gently wiping the tears away. “Rey, honey, stop. I can’t bear your tears. I’m gonna do everything I can to stop them. How can I help?” He looked so worried like he really cared, and that broke her heart a little more. Why was he so good to her? 

“Don’t you see? You’re the reason I’m crying,” she finally managed to squeak out. 

“What? What did I do? I only want the best for you. I want your happiness, Rey, like nothing else in the world. I would do anything, just tell me what you need.” He begged her. 

“But why? Why do you say that? Who am I to you if not just your best friend’s sister?” 

“That's what I wanted to confess all night, that's why I invited you here. Rey, I fell in love with you, and you need to know that before you decide to move in with me because I can’t bear having you there, so close  while I'm unable to do anything about it. I suffered for years because you were so young, too young for me, but now... I hope you could give me a chance. Maybe with time, you could learn to love me too? But seeing you with Hux made me so angry, I wanted to punch him, and then fucking Kaydel who just won’t give up no matter how uninterested I look. I had to literally tell her I’m in love with somebody else, not that it’s a lie.” He was babbling, obviously frustrated with himself, but  she gasped when his words finally sunk in.

Still, seeing her reaction, he mistook it for something else, and he went on with terror in his eyes. “Rey, I know it’s a lot and I understand if you only want to be friends. Finding out how I truly feel has to be a lot, I'm so sorry.” 

“Stop, Ben, please stop.” She tried to cut through his panicked rambling. “You asked me why I’m crying. Well, I thought you didn’t feel about me the way I feel about you. That’s why I ran away. Seeing you with Kaydel crushed my hopes. I mean... who would want me if they could have her? I fell in love with you years ago, but you never noticed me or at least that’s what I thought. This party was my last hope; I wouldn't be able to live with you and watch you date other people. I’m hopelessly in love with you, Ben Solo.” She finally got the words out and felt like a big weight was lifted from her shoulders. 

He just stared at her for a moment before catching her lips with his own and pulling her to his naked chest. The kiss was everything she dreamt of and more. His soft, full lips worked gently against hers, but she felt like he was holding back so she deepened the kiss, sliding her tongue inside his hot mouth. He groaned at her intrusion, momentarily responding with his own tongue while pulling her even closer and letting her feel his own arousal. The sweet shivers ran her spine as she felt his big, hard cock digging into her pelvis. 

“God, Rey. You’re so beautiful and sexy.” He moaned, breaking the kiss only to trail his lips down her neck. 

His hands traveled down to her hips and lifted her up, so she had to embrace his hips with her legs as he pinned her to the tree for support. 

“Please, honey, let me… oh fuck, I have to touch you just a little or I’ll die.” He whined, rocking his hips into her. She felt it with her whole body, like an electric surge and responded instinctively with the twist of her hips. 

“Ben, Ben, please touch me. I dreamt of this for so long. I touched myself so many times, thinking about your big hands on my body,” she whispered boldly as he watched her hungrily. 

“You were touching yourself thinking of me?” He asked in awe, and she nodded. He gently pulled the string of her wet dress down, exposing her hards nipple with delight in his eyes. 

“You’re amazing, Rey. Those pretty little tits haunted me for days. You barely wear a bra in the summer. Do you know what it does to me? I had to jerk off after every time,” he said, stroking her breast with his fingers and gaining a moan from her. Nothing that she did to herself could compare with his touch as she arched into his palm. 

“Ben, you can touch me, please don’t tease me anymore.” She whined, and he finally put his mouth on her hard nipple like she always imagined, while rocking into her in a steady rhythm. 

With her dress hiked up and her panties, already wet from the rain and her own arousal, didn’t make a solid barrier between his jeans-clad cock, creating sweet tension inside her. His hard manhood rubbed her clit just the right way to make her pant. The fabric only added to the sensation as her pleasure rose. Ben bared her other breast and took care of it with his eager mouth. His one hand was supporting her ass and the other helped his mouth with the assault on her sensitive chest. She was digging her hands into his muscled arms for support and could only react to his ministrations, overwhelmed with the sensations he was creating. 

Ben finally came back to her mouth, kissing her more passionately than before, biting lightly and licking. She quickly learned to respond to him, and they battled for dominance while grinding against each other. His free hand snaked between them and started rubbing her entrance through the fabric of her panties while he stimulated her clit. 

Finally, she felt Ben groan into her mouth as his moves became frantic and  he came with a few jerky spasms but he didn’t stop moving and soon she followed him with her own pussy clenching and spasming in the most delicious orgasm she had ever experienced. 

They stilled, panting loudly, and finally noticed that the rain stopped falling around them. Ben was still holding her, and he kissed her nose. 

“Wow, that was amazing.” Rey was first to voice her admiration for the experience. He smiled. 

“Yeah, it was.” He rested his head on her shoulder and kissed her neck gently, she like him looking so vulnerable. 

“We need to go back, but I don’t want to,” he complained into her neck. 

She embraced his neck, playing with his wet hair and chuckling lightly. “I bet, you must be uncomfortable with what we just did. We could change clothes and talk more by that fireplace you have in your fancy beach house, and I’m pretty hungry.” She realized as her stomach growled. 

He laughed. “Yeah, I know you, Rey Rey. You may love me, but you love your food more.” 

“Well, let’s say you have an equal place in my heart,” she joked. 

“Now, we need to actually think about what to say to your brother. I want to actually date you, and I’m not looking for a new roommate this fall.” Ben was already putting her down and adjusting her dress which she found endearing and kissed him sweetly in return. 

“Oh, don’t worry. He brags about you all the time, Ben this, Ben that. You should be like Ben, Rey, and be extremely focused on your studies and being responsible.” She tried to imitate Poe’s vice and Ben smiled, taking her hand. 

“We’ll see, but I’m willing to fight an army for you so your brother will not be a challenge for me.” 

“Ben Solo, you’re a charmer, anyone told you that before?” She kissed him again, thinking that this quickly was becoming her favorite activity and like someone wise said: after the rain, comes the rainbow. 

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my beta [deadlikemoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlikemoi/pseuds/deadlikemoi)
> 
> If you want to talk come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/DagaDagaGada)
> 
> If you liked this story try my other ones:
> 
> Burn This and NYC inspired one-shot, what if Rey ended up in play in Anna's shoes?: [Sweet Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18951832)
> 
> Finished multi-chapter, young dancer meet hot physiotherapist, but they friendzone each other, will they won't they?: [Dr. Rock Hard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604026/chapters/41498558)
> 
> For Smutty Cookbook project, sexy first date, cafe shop one-shot: [Amore Delizioso](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18572977)
> 
> "Sound of Music", theatre, enemies to lovers, multi-chapter: [Sound of Passion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18636796/chapters/44194912)
> 
> ABO, professor Solo, conference one-shot: [Language of love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358376)
> 
> Reydar Valentines Day fluffy one-shot [Always the quiet ones](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985674)
> 
> Canon divergent, Rey tries to spy on Kylo after battle of Crait and meets Matt the Radar Technician, two-shot: [Undercover blond](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17873207/chapters/42181271)
> 
> Rey and ben study together on Valentines Day [Virgins, Valentines & Sex Videos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382440)
> 
> Another office fight [Hate to love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408273)
> 
> Art inspired fic - Rey won a fight with Kylo Ren, depriving him of his clothes [Beg me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362061)


End file.
